New Turtles In Town
by PinkStarLover000
Summary: The turtles are shocked when they realize that they're not the only Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in New York City. They're getting even more suspicious when they notice that these turtles have identical personalities with them. But someone is behind this and the brothers are willing to figure out who is it. *Set in 2003 world* MY FIRST STORY. Enjoy!


**Hi!**

**So I present to you my first story! I was having this in my head for months until I decided to write it down! I would like to thank my best friend Maria(myeahbaby on fanfiction) who helped me a lot with this.**

**I apologize for any mistakes I made.**

**Read, review and most of all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the TMNT.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The four turtles were on their usual night patrol on the rooftops of New York City. It was quiet today, so instead of heading home they decided to spar with each other. Leo paired with Donnie and Raph with Mikey.

Leo couldn't help himself but chuckle at how Don was fighting.

"Hey Donnie, you better fight like a ninja instead of a robot. You gotta use less thinking bro."

"I'm not fighting like a robot Leo. These thoughts are actually helping me cause I can easily calculate the perfect time to dodge several attacks. I do that by counting your speed, location and-"

"Whoa…Slow down there bro!" Raph interrupted "I can barely think with you talkin' like that!"

"Dude…you don't think at all." Mikey said with a fake serious face.

"So, ya tryin' to tell me that you think?"

"Nah… At least I got the looks!"

After that Raph snapped and started running after Mikey, who was still teasing him while trying to get away. Leo and Don could only roll their eyes and watch the chase.

Then, all of a sudden several shuriken were thrown at them. The turtles were quick enough to dodge them and luckily no one was hurt. They weren't alone and they knew that. They pulled out their weapons ready to fight. In less than 5 seconds the roof was full of Foot ninjas, surrounding them in a circle with no way to escape.

There was no moment to breathe, cause all of the Foot started attacking the young ninjas.

They were fighting non-stop for 20 minutes.

"Um…guys? Is it just me or these Foot ninjas are a lot stronger than the others?" Mikey loudly asked his older brothers while dodging countless of shuriken being thrown at him.

"Gee…ya think Mikey?" Raph sarcastically said as he tried to punch those ninjas but they are so fast-moving and he always missed. "I don't care if-"

"No, Mikey's right Raph." Leo interrupted as he was dodging several kicks at the same time. "They are like 10 times stronger and faster! We have no choice but to fall back."

There was like two dozens of Foot ninjas and none of the turtles could knock one unconscious. Having no choice of winning, they had to retreat and run.

They looked at each other, thinking the same thing and ran.

They jumped from roof to roof trying to get away from the Foot, or at least to find a place to hide from them. They have been running for 30 minutes and were starting to get tired, especially after a fight like that.

Leo looked behind him and could see that the Foot were still running after them. Unfortunately he heard a girly scream and stopped. So did Raph and Don. Mikey has tripped and fell hardly on the roof. He looked like he was in so much pain and his brothers came to his side in no time to help him. He was holding his right foot and his eyes were tightly shut trying to ignore the pain.

"This is bad." Don said with a panicking voice while he was examining Mike's foot. "He sprained his ankle really bad." Raph and Leo exchanged worried looks knowing that their baby brother is unable to fight, let alone stand. They couldn't go anywhere with Mikey injured. The only thing they could do was to wait for the enemy to arrive and fight again.

They carefully placed Mikey near a wall so he could lean on it. They stood in front of him with weapons ready and silently waited for the Foot.

In less than two minutes the ninjas arrived surrounding them again and started attacking. They were fighting for their lives and at the same time they struggled to keep any Foot coming near Mikey.

Mikey was feeling useless, he wanted to get up and help his brothers but every time he tried he ended up falling again.

Suddenly, a sharp kick on the plastron sent Donnie out of the fight and landed near Mikey. Holding his plastron tightly trying to ignore the pain he tried to get up but he couldn't. With no other choice he crawled to Mikey and tried his best to keep any Foot near him at all cost.

After what has happened to Don, Leo tried to get near his two youngest brothers to protect them but he couldn't. The Foot were circled around him. A ninja kicked him and he fell on his shell. He saw the ninja placing his katana in front of him ready to kill him. Nowhere escape, Leo shut his eyes waiting for the pain.

"NO!"

Leo felt no pain.

Leo opened his eyes and saw Raph fighting the ninja that was about to kill him. But unfortunately the ninja was a lot stronger than Raph and kicked him toward Leo. They hit the wall where their little brothers were.

They were losing and they knew it.

Just when the Foot were about to finish them, several kunais were thrown. They landed between the Foot and the four brothers.

The siblings looked up to see who did that and were shocked at the scene.

On the roof of the next building were standing four teenage mutant ninja female turtles.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think?**

**If you liked it please review/favorite/follow. **

**Please leave a review and tell me your opinion cause i'm kinda new to this. Also if you have any ideas or if I made any mistakes or you did not like something don****'t hesitate to tell me**.

**I hope you guys liked it and see ya on the next chapter real soon! :)**


End file.
